The Flock Minus Plots
by Bornwithwings777
Summary: Alright. I'm really, terribly bored, so I wrote this story. I will probably write more of these, whether or not people review, but reviews would be nice. They will all be one or two shots, all pretty random and plotless. Rated T out of paranoia.


**A/N: This is gonna be a story about anything and everything that comes to my mind. I may continue it, but they'll probably all just be one or two shots, and won't be updated regularly, unless of course, I get reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Max POV:**

One day the Flock and I got bored.

So, of course, we decided- the little hell-raisers that we are - to go to the School. We were captured by some robots, were sent into dog crates, and then Jeb came into the room. He was wearing a red cape, blue tights, a green jumpsuit, and a purple mask. There were white letters on the outfit that read 'B.S'. He told us those stood for bad scientist. Anyway, Jeb talked to us, the usual crap about me needing to save the world and get serious, blah blah blah, you know the drill. Then he got bored and left. Reilly came in and poked Angel with a hot poker. She used mind control to make him poke himself instead, then open the cages. So, bored as ever, we wandered around the school. We saw a room marked 'Do Not Enter', so of course we had to go in.

Well, we probably shouldn't have gone into that room, but 'cause we're so bad-ass, and cause we were so bored, we did. There was a weird portal thing inside, and it said 'Time Machine'. We didn't have much interest in that, so we started playing with all the chemicals 'n' stuff in there. We mixed them together and threw them at each other, and then Angel threw some weired red bubbly stuff, at Gazzy, and he fell threw the portal. Well, I, being the Valiant Max, rushed in to the portal to save him, even though he didn't add anything to the plot and smelled really bad. The Flock came with me.

When we arrived on the other side of the portal, we saw that we were at a dock. There were old fashioned wooden pirate ships there. Being us, we each claimed a ship and started to have an all out pirate battle. We all found pirate clothes and swords and things, and even found Snuggies on board, even though those haven't been invented yet. I shrugged it off. Whatever. Snuggies were perfect for us 'cause they didn't require us to slit holes in the back, although we wouldn't have had a problem with that anyway. We all looked pretty piratey, and while the battle was going on, and the canon boom could be heard from miles away, a sea-monster showed up.

The sea monster told us it's name was Kurt, and we sorta ignored it. I mean, hello! He was in the middle of our epic pirate battle! Couldn't he wait? Well, Kurt didn't like that. He got pretty pissed off and ate us. Once inside him, we were attacked by some ninjas. They were no match for our awesome pirate/Avian-American skills. Well, 'twas all Angel's idea really, she mind controlled them into committing suicide. We hung out in Kurt for a while, then got really hungry, so flew out of his stomach. We thanked Kurt for the fun, even though he'd just tried to kill us, and then we looked around us.

We were on a lake, and in the center of the lake was a little shack. It started to rain so we flew over to the shack. When we went inside, we found out it wasn't just a shack, it was a castle. Well, 'cause we were so bored and hungry and stuff, we walked around, following the smell of food. We ended up in a big cafeteria type place, with students all around us wearing black robes that said 'Hogwarts' on them. The robes matched our Snuggies, which we had evidentially been wearing backwards, so we fit in. We sat down and instantly food appeared. We didn't wonder why this happened, we were just cool like that. After we had eaten, we went to explore. We flew upstairs, 'cause we got the feeling that here nobody would think it was odd, I mean after all, we didn't question all of the random things that were going on, why should they? We ended up in a strange room, and there was a wardrobe in it. Just then we heard footsteps, so we all ran to hide in it. We ended up in a forest.

I mean, not another portal! Again? Really? I pushed this to the back of my mind. It didn't really matter, did it? We were still bored, so we had a snowball fight. Some weird pale lady rode up on some carriage every now and then and screamed "I am the White Witch! Do what I say!" Whenever this happened, we pelted her with snowballs. Once some roman guy ran up and shouted "This is Sparta!" But we were too immersed in watching this huge lion dude talk to us. He told us to get on his back, so we did. I mean, today couldn't get any weirder, right? We rode around for a while, passed some dude in a black space suit talking to a short shriveled up green guy with big ears saying "And then I said to him, 'Luke...I am your father," but we didn't pay much attention to that. 'cause the lion had fallen through a hole. I don't know how long we fell, but it felt like forever. When we finally landed we were in a band store with guitars and drums and stuff.

We were still pretty bored, and we still didn't know why the heck this was happening, so we formed a band. I was singer, and it doesn't really matter what the others were, 'cause I was Flock leader and nothing mattered but me. So after a while of me singing pointless songs, we went outside. There was I guy there and he was all, "Get in my truck to help me search for my puppy," and so we were all, "No!" except for Gazzy who was like "Only if you give me candy." We flew around for a while, then we saw a giant donut floating in the ocean. We landed, and one of the sprinkles was the size of my head. We each had a little of the donut, and then we decided that we were bored again. So we flew around, in search of a hotel. What we found was even better.

There were six person-sized hamster balls, you know, the things you put the hamsters in so that they can roll around and get exercise and stuff, just waiting for us to roll around in. We all claimed one, and we just happened to forget our claustrophobia. We rolled around for a while, and eventually we rolled right into the School doors. Ari was there, 'cause if he can die once and come back to life, why can't he die twice and come back to life? We rolled him over with our cool hamster ball things, but in doing that we rolled straight into the School. Rats.

Jeb was there, and he wanted to know what had happened. He looked at us like we were crazy when we told him, and now the Flock and I live in padded rooms with straight-jackets.

**A/N: Um yeah....well, I'm almost as bored as the Flock...and pretty random right now. You don't have to review, but if you want to, then I will love you.**


End file.
